While the rain falls II
by JBubbles
Summary: -Following of my other fic, written in portuguese-. After a failed kidnap, Takashi begins to ponder about Hibari amidst the rain that connects them.
1. Chapter 1

Enquanto a chuva cai II

(While the rain falls II)

• Raindrops of facts

Takashi Ryuugasaki, the forgotten son of infamous headmaster from Akihabara Juuban School, is, again, watching the rain falls. Behind the intricate metal embellishment his windows, he sat with all comfort and solitude his room could provide; silent shadows and surreptitious feelings permeating the space within his heart and the quarters, the Dark Prince, as he known, combining the atmosphere of his pouring turmoil. Yet, today was the very next month after the incident and fatherly discussion of the failed attempt of trying to catch the Divas.

"Fatherly discussion", humph, what a laughter. As Takashi should be use to, except for the fact of being raised like a family relative, there wasn't anything remotely emotional in their link… nothing, not even that tiny splutter of blood could be designed to of said task. For he wasn't the product of holy matrimony, or some canal indulgence; it was an alchemical ritual, the ritual that brought him life.

Strange, really – was his thoughts, as he puts his fingers on the glass, following the drops of water, mixing them and creating another, bigger, droplet that would roll further away from his sight – that by combining all the right elements in the right proportion, you could make a carbon life being. Just strangely perfect for someone with the ambition of ruling the world in the end. _Father_… A carbon life being exactly like the one he lost long in America, in one of the more massacre of humanity, the last global war. It took years for preparation, desperate effort to overcome the shock and shift of the world; Dean Ryuugasaki had another identity, both now and still to this century, and was as Rosenkreuz that he was able to make till the destroyed Germany and as it was since the medieval times, use the knowledge of the cult and create the homunculus, a creature some believed mythical.

A sigh and then the retreat, away from the clouding skies and memory of his existence, Takashi… the Dark Prince was only this dark aspect of villainy because of the circumstance of how he was created. Kept only in this darker situations, secrecy and banishment from the leader of Rosenkreutz, it was easy to transport, a simple machine or toy, and then Japan, the other mythical place in common sense, where the samurais once reside, and the intellect was privileged in modernity, the real and material technology; the only possible place where he could really gain followers, fans who didn't knew of his nonexistent past or reason of living. It was only because of them that he has the chance of addressing as Prince, neither his creator nor anyone else would care for the title.

Yet another sigh in the usual dark room.

And the responsive stray of lightning from the sky… just a spark of electricity between the clouds and, for a moment, the eyes of the sad young man were seen. The fact, obnoxious, annoying fact that wouldn't disappear, is that he was still linking the rain to one episode; still connecting the fierce lightning with one pair of fiery eyes, still remembering that once the cool breeze and isolating rain brought him a strange gift within the warmth of a girl. _Hibari_… He couldn't forget her, couldn't, even if not being memorable he was now striving his best lately to be near her, for making her feel him, anger him, think of him… Gods! Slapping hard on the wall near the window; he just wanted to make an impact on her, anyone!, 'cause he wasn't sure if he could stand not knowing the consequences of that rainy day anymore.

The sky sends another roar of thunder, one seemingly close to the cry that has left the boy's lips, a punch near his cradle bed in sequence. Now he could relate the drip-drip singsong of that never stopping rain with the red blood pooling his hands, Takashi smashed the wall without seeing it; he just wished to stop over thinking, storm out of this drugging image, his room was already infected with a utopia, an illusion so tempting.

"Dammit!" – even the pain would not erase what the memory, even more alive with the thundering and water of the weather… Such a bizarre coincidence, that an angel, a Diva, who commanded these elements can stand on the same ground that a Fallen Angel, a forgotten one, still, ruler of Cerberus and blazing Inferno… This shouldn't be possible, it _was not_ possible. But the dream remained alive, Takashi acknowledge it cringing his teeth: the blood was red, vibrant and warm, the same as the one he wished he could touch with this hands.

• Puddles of thoughts

Love. Abstract noun, abstract conception in Ryuugasaki family, undetermined and inexistent in Takashi's life. It is a greater achievement, even noble, since the beginning of alchemy was the search, the loving search of pure knowledge. "Loving"… adverb, that is more palpable; his fellow subjects made it simple to observe, their loyal and most foolish actions proving to him that this so regal feeling – not suitable in the least for non humans, Takashi, take this out of your mind at once! – was not a rational one.

They were the living proof that we can't trust love, pffft, love! If it was love that moved the masquerades obeying his orders, as he was no blind towards that, why would he want to be so easily manipulated by other self? It made no sense, to love another self other than its own… You can not cooperate to progress; it isn't in humanity to do things selflessly, at least not in this humanity of twenty-first century… (As it wasn't real in the alchemist universe, from his studies and readings).

To love and be altruist, beautiful dream, even he could recognize this, he was one idea from this world. A failed one, a bitter taste of unsuccessful idea filling in his body, unable to please his creator, unable to perform even simple imitation; he was a test, a glimpse of what a perfect human who once stepped on this planet.

Crane.

"It seems that you took all that notions away with you, did you not... Oji-sama?" – even the title was a stab trough his heart, a thorough method of mirroring anything Crane could be, but Crane was the Prince of Light, (the prince of Hibari-chan's heart too), was the silent murmur that insisted in saying near his ear.

"And even 'tough you long gone, you're still symbolic with us, how enchanting! Did you realize that 'Rosa', as you used to nickname him, believed for a long time that the rain was your tears of sorrow in the evolution of mankind? Oh, why yes, 'till this day Ryuugasaki stops his meeting to gaze the rain for a little, as it is the only connection he could grasp. Of course, he doesn't believe in my capability so he just crosses the illusion of me being the other connection with you that he might have."

Hissing because the healing hand flexed the wrong, painful, way, Takashi stood and walked away from the humble throne he has on the control room; moments after ordering his girls to lure the patapis and their masters to a convention in Akihabara downtown. It still rained, not the atypical outburst of weather from earlier day, but the serene raindrops from a languid cloud. It looked like the season of storm was approaching… Fast, as it always looked like, for someone who wasn't paying attention to time countdown, but not even Takashi could forget such a thing.

"He lost his will to watch over me, to look at me even, very early, I think. The homunculi, mythical human being created mixing elements that construct life, the possible re-incarnated of one of the greatest mind of this planet. I. Brought to life by his very hands, wasn't perfect like you; I only began to walk with two years, my mathematical skill didn't surpass those of this age, even though it is quite remarkable, not really an outstanding performance… not at all."

Hate. It was a sentiment that empower Takashi so, so much, it made him human, to loathe something so deeply, to want to obtain and envision because of this motivation. This ambition. Oh, what a glorious, devious power. The trouble it brings now! For it wasn't aimed at his father's oblivion, or the Divas innocent behavior; not to his greater mirror. But to him. To _him_.

Hibari couldn't see trough this cape of hate.


	2. Chapter 2

While the rain falls

Chapter 2 – Storm & Tempest

We were in the school, yet again; all the girls smiling and chatting away among their patapis. Another win against the bad people, against Takashi and the organization wanting to take over the world and destroy everything we hold dear. "Bad people"… I always did believed in the good of a person, however deep inside of them, however clouded and difficult to reach, a person should have a sliver of good within them. And it was in that essence that I believed, that my Prince believed in, and it is why Densuke was that important in this combat.

But yesterday… yesterday it was so strange! I thought I was with my dear Prince – with him finally! – And then I discover him to be, actually the most hideous of our enemies, Takashi himself! Why? Why? I can't understand this!

"_It's too bad that all have ended like this… But don't you worry – and he had touched my chin briefly, smiling that disturbingly close – "I'll get it another day"._

And... Just so strange! Strangely his threat made me happy, made me think that there's a chance that we would see each other again, that we would spend so little time, just enough to remove this sudden itch I have for him, for seeing him, talk to him… touch him? It can't be abnormal; we just had an amazing afternoon, he can't be my enemy! He may as well be my prince! Oh no. Of course he can't, my prince's gentle nature took him to space, to overlook Earth and its peace. So so far away; even with Densuke by my side.

Densuke darling, right by my side, with me and the girls, and everything we hold dear to defend. But that tenderness! Even in between the fight, I could tell he wasn't trying to harm me really, or even my friends; it looked like a rehearsal, a product for many and many misunderstandings, the masked man even said that he wanted the patapis, no, the Anima mundi for making the world a better place.

For his life to live.

This is so frustrating! And yet there's something I am forgetting. The limousine, the dress, the shoes. The amazing room with joy and fun, one more amazing than the other. The dance… Goodness.

I wanted that kiss, that simple lippy kiss like the cherry on top of a strawberry sundae, the beginning of something with my finally here prince. I may be naïve, but I can't help myself for wanting it.

oOo

Ever since the morning break, Hibari-chan was walking face down, to everyone's utter surprise and concern. No one could look away without glancing back to see if there was a small smile or another change. Their loved friend was so vibrant and happy, this didn't suit her, as much as the cloudy day that oppressed the new coming holyday. Everything seemed to be conspiring against her, their plans to go for the beach, or the fair…

The bright side for all of this was that those crazed ones stopped attacking or trying to kidnap their patapis. All seemed to be on hold for the weather. And oh well, there's a new single for the pop singer to buy, nothing have to happens with such a great artist to make us happy.

Even that girl, Tsubame, even she can see that something bizarre was happening. And she thinks that she might have the solution for that; after all, that what's friends' for, right? She couldn't let her only friend down.

oOo

"Takashi? We need to talk".

He was with his back facing her, still, unlikely to give her even an ounce of attention. It wasn't needed, small chit chat, he only needed the Anima Mundi. Forget all about his father! His life was his, not for commanding. Homunculi, yes, he wasn't escaping his fate no more, he will suffer alone without Hibari…

Or he will die trying for a world that let them be together!

"Takashi?"

"Let me be, Tsubame-chan."

"I just want to help you, as did Hibari for me."

"And you have found your happiness, Tsubame, you, a creature like me, born for intelligence and ambition. I'm glad. But in the meanwhile _let me be_. Go, be happy"

"She doesn't mind, you know? – and the back of the man tensed ever so slightly, giving her the answer that he's paying heed to what she said, to _whom_ she's talking about – Those fairytale like dreams, blind hope and enormous heart… She doesn't 't care if it's supposed to be one way or another, the stories are just glimpse of someone's dream, not the whole tale of one's story to become a dream"…

"I was supposed to be the evil adopted sister, now I'm only her sister. And you, my fellow brother, you're not the troll who has no heart. She'll keep your heart safe and will allow it to blossom instead of hinder, if only you stop hiding in your evil predictable lair, Takashi!"

The silence was deafening at this point, not because they weren't used to it, but they weren't expecting it, not among each other and definitely not now, after all is said and done, when the ending was so close they could desperately tasted!

It's amazing how one could change so much in little time, with the right characters and the precious twists on this drama play; Takashi laughed bitterly, enough to break the silence, the cue for Tsubame to know he heard everything; that something was to be done now in the next scene.

Both looked through the window now… And the rain didn't stop for once. Only, this time around, they have a bright red sun to look after.

oOo

No new CD from Hatolo Daikan'yama, market closed due the storm season, too many tests to study for school, Akihabara seemed stuck with all that weather! Oh no! And I really wanted to go out with the girls and look the new mall, to do anything to take my mind from thinking any longer. Funny how come the minute we have a little peace around us is the minute I start to get bored without a reason; really, it makes no sense, we even have Tsubame-chan smiling and by our side!

And she's so much cuter when not trying to freak us all! I swear: super cute! She's like the sister I never had, what with my mother traveling a lot and I never having time to be with my father fighting with Densuke, she's my real company at home. And I really really like it.

But now this doesn't seem enough.

I don't know why I'm saying all that. The rain always makes me whimsical and thoughtful, I'm a handful like that, I know it!

"Oh, Densuke, you understand me, right? I just wish we do something today, I don't want to be locked on the house! Let's go out, ne?"

Not that the patapi was going to contradict me now, would he? Alas! Let's walk through the park! That's an idea; there are some flowers there that only look their best while in this season, and the floriculture probably will open for visits, uhm… maybe visit the koi pound too? To see a little color behind the endless blue of water; then catch a glimmer of gold, like the golden eyes hidden under mask.

I left the house with a single note for Tsubame, we didn't went home together like always, but I guess she needed a little alone time too and she grew so much these past few days, I guess she deserves it. With Densuke hugged to my chest, I began walking towards the park; a softer red, almost pink, raincoat protecting me from the stubborn droplets, haha, they look like they playing! One falling and the others chasing the first, meant for a chase then a dancing competition with one dropping in a rhythm and later their symphony taking place.

Maybe this season isn't that bad. I just didn't thought about the beauty of Akihabara in this light; with rainbows over the mountains and the neon lights mimicking a rainbow in plain city street. Oh and such pretty umbrellas, guarding so in love couples…

I guess everyone decided to come here today, the line was huge! It had a nice flow of people going to the exhibit, so after sharing an amused smile with the one in my arms, I turned around and decided to make the path of the park. There, the trees covered us well enough to almost don't need the coat, the lamps brought a quiet and romantic feeling, and the couples were enjoying it.

oOo

"…_There's a calm before the storm_

_I know! It's coming for some time_

_When it's over, so they say, it will rain on a sunny day_

_I know! Shining down like water […]_

_Have you ever seen the rain?"_

After the seventh or so sigh leaving her mistress, Densuke was almost desperate; she needed a distraction this day and he couldn't speak clearly without the full Anima Mundi gear. And the Prince was busy and couldn't look well to earth because of the misty quality of the rain. But Hibari desired something to take her out of this stupor. Something! Anything!

A balloon!...

Wait, a balloon? The yellowed sun was in someone's hand, connected with a long arm and a tender smile on his face, but his eyes, these stranger eyes were covered with his long coat. He, 'because it looks like a "he", tall as he was, overpowered Hibari with a strange calmness and familiarity but that simply wasn't possible, was it? The glimpse of bright teeth snapped the girl, so she took the balloon, even if confused by the action.

"You look like you could use it"

And it was _that_ voice that finally woke the girl from the storm lethargy. Deep, incredibly deep, deceptive with a hint of amusement, the voice draws the attention of others. It was a siren's hymn, alluring and mythical. And very, very, very _wrong_! Densuke didn't like it, but he felt proud with the distrust glowing on Hibari's fiery eyes, it was backing up all his flaying hands trying to protect his mistress.

"Relax, I'm not here to fight and neither do you feel the urge, do you? I only wanted a liberating walk… to think, you could say…"

"'Liberating walk'? Guess this season changes all kind of people, ne?" – _"It's too bad that all have ended like this"_. Yes… it was. Too abrupt, uncomfortable and strange; maybe forgetting all that happened flew of Hibari's plan now, it would not work in the slightest. So with the last sigh, the girl linked her arm in the arm of the one with the glint of warmth in his eyes and opened her truest smile on the week.

"Perhaps… - and this was said with a laugh so heartfelt she was sure she wasn't the only one over thinking yesterday – Then I was watching you, Hibari-chan, I can't run from my name, I'm still a hawk and you're still somewhat a prey I've set my eyes upon. But let's not talk war, please, this day is much too beautiful to waste in such a way"

"You're right."

oOo

_Hibari couldn't see trough this cape of hate._ Was the mantra that never escaped from his mind, from his very soul, fabricated as it was. Or not. Takashi wanted urgently to stop thinking of misconceptions and useless hopes, no matter how attractive and certain were the words of the lilac haired girl, but every time he turns his head a little, a scorching fire gripped his heart, a fire he wanted to embrace fully. To keep that girl warm in his arms, against his body. To feel alive! To feel that yes, his heart is beating, his skin not cold as the cloudy days of his life, that he deserves this.

Hibari always brought the best in a person… Tsubame couldn't be that far from the true, please, let she be right and this dream be as real as possible!

Their walk was amicable albeit bizarre, but the rain water was a blessing, casting a barrier of emotions for them. No words could harm, no action offends them and the world wasn't judgmental of their interaction... They had that moment. The interlude between two acts, the weather's break making things grows.

Passing young couples and children playing, Hibari and Takashi were happy. Truly. But even if the park has corners and turns and they could literally walk in circles forever, there was a tension that couldn't be postponed. They knew that save for that one afternoon if her friends or his subordinates were there… this couldn't happen. It was impossible. The little faith Hibari's arm had in trying to keep the man by her side was getting weaker and so does her hold on him.

Only Takashi was persistent. If there was one word to describe him, that would be it, he was used to experimentation and trial and plenty errors. Those don't determine the success of anything! Yet it was difficult to circle her petit waist, to take her hand with one of his own, to lower his head enough so that she could see eyelashes begging to get wet with tears of frustration.

"Hibari!"

The gasp she let it through was just the answer he needed, this girl, _his_ girl, she could see in his soul. She could see in the eyes the color of gold that riches weren't as important as before, she had to! But now she had droplets of rain on her hair, and they lost sight of the sun peeking between the trees. No one to watch them even Densuke was quiet, safe in her backpack.

"Eh… I guess the rain is stopping now, you see? I guess I better go home now, maybe. It will probably be the best decision"

But her feet weren't moving, her breath still fast from the surprise and sudden happiness of being this close again to evil man, no, to _Takashi_. This quiet Takashi, humble sweet, trying to protect her from the water, with tenderness in his eyes. He looked like he was choking, unable to voice with half the eloquence she's used to hear from him, but she knows what he's trying to say… she feels the same.

"I can't stop thinking of you, the same way the rain never really stops pouring on us, or the sky crying, I want to be around you; for a minute, for a day, for as long you let me."

And this time is her hands, adventures, following the lines of his face, so similar to Crane's but yet so different, in the curve of the eyes, the tinted cheeks and pouted lips… Just so like her love! Is this what it is? Love like Crane's?

"I want to live happily ever after with you! Don't you get it?! I may not be a prince, which whom my father wanted nor your precious leader is, but… I want… I wish to be _your_ charming prince! Hibari!"

She was crushed in his chest, but in a cage of warm arms, protective ones, trembling with blind emotion and promise of days before.

"But I'm not a princess either… Takashi… -kun. If I was I would wish all the happiness for you. But I can't betray my prin…can't betray Crane's trust like this."

The raincoats were wet, but he had to hold her more tightly, to weave his fingers in that silky short hair; his nose pressed deep in her, smelling Eden from her. Warm, petite, bright… Hibari's a true shooting star. One cannot grasp her for more than a moment and she can't concede your desire easily. Sigh. A true Anima Mundi.

"You can bring me happiness, Hibari… Let me have a moment of eternity right now!"

However the kiss was a surprise, it was swift and gentle the movement. One minute she was resting her head on his shoulder, similar to their dance never to be forgotten, the next he was tugging her little to seal their lips together; and she never felt he stopped lifting her higher and higher 'till she was sure she was in heaven, flying joyously. The contrast between heat on her mouth and cold around them made her shudder, and the littlest moan coming from him brought them closer to preserve the few moments of warmth after the beginning of this water session.

Tempestuously, Takashi held her, intense and fiery Hibari, but sweet and innocent she anchored her in his neck, and he would never take advantage of her in this way. He couldn't taste enough of her, or smell and hold her so close seemed like she would slip right out.

But his tongue captured and held hers hostage, and with the minimum of teeth he proves that this was real, brief, excruciatingly so, but _real_. And leaning as far as he dared into her, they were drowning together, losing themselves like rain particles, waiting just the time to climb into heavens and start their play again.

Takashi followed with his finger one little droplet running down her cheek, so seconds before she touched the ground he was already leaning away from his fire, away from the only life he really had. For he knows it's over for now… but maybe there'll be rain on a sunny day and his cold person finds Hibari again. And he'll have happiness this time!


End file.
